


Class Dismissed.

by TheRedHairFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Single Parent Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHairFangirl/pseuds/TheRedHairFangirl
Summary: Harry is once again asked to come to the headmaster's office of his son's school. Things won't turn out the way Harry was expecting.





	Class Dismissed.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is like the first Larry OS I ever wrote for my best friend. And looking back, I kind of like it even if it's not the best.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I'm French. Doing my best, though.  
> Thank you for being here.  
> Hope you'll enjoy.  
> S.

_“I swear, Amy, your child is driving me nuts!”_  
_“It’s your week, Harry. Stop complaining and act like a dad. We were both at conceiving him, remember?”_  
_“Of course, it was the day I realized I was into guys.”_  
_“Don’t be mean, Harry,”_ she sighed. _“we’re friends, we have a kid, and I love you, but don’t be a jerk.”_  
_“Sorry.”_ Harry grumbled.  
_“I have to go. Call me when you leave so I know what’s happening. See you.”_

Harry hung up and threw his phone at the passenger’s seat, his eyes filled with a little bit of anger focused on the road. He was on his way to his son’s pre-school. He has been once again called by the headmaster to meet him because Theo had - again, done something to prove the world Harry wasn’t a good dad. The curly head was exhausted to have to go to this damn school every week he had Theo for custody. Every time, he had a talk with the five-year-old, and every time, he thought his son got it. But here he was again.  
He parked the car and got off, trying to relax not to look like an insane man.

 _“I’m gonna need a subscription card to these appointments.”_ He sighed with an ironic tone.

When he made it to the office, his son was waiting in the corridor, head down.

_“What have you done again, you little monster?”_

The child rose his head to his dad, eyes filled with tears. Harry’s anger instantly vanished as he never saw his kid this way. Sure he had moments, but every time Harry has been asked to come to the headmaster’s office of his son’s pre-school, Theo was not crying and seemed almost happy his dad got there to punish him.

 _“I’m sorry, daddy, I didn’t mean to… I’m… Daddy I’m…”_ Theo sobbed.  
_“Hey, buddy. It’s okay.”_

Harry kneeled down in front of his son and embraced him in a hug for an instant, waiting for him to calm down. Then he stepped back and looked for the eyes of his kid.

 _“What happened, Theo?”_  
_“I can’t… I can’t tell cause you’ll… you’ll be mad at… me.”_

The little boy looked so desperate Harry’s heart got heavy. He was mad at himself for having made his son believed he couldn’t tell him everything. He catches the brown eyes of Theo – he has his mother’s eyes, and smiled, trying to look as reassuring as he could.

 _“I promise I won’t get mad.”_  
_“You always… you always do.”_

As Harry’s heart fell deeper in his chest, full of guilt, the door opened and he got up, patting his son’s head. He met the eyes of the headmaster and they shook hands.

 _“Mr Styles; thanks for coming.”_  
_“Anytime. Well, I’d rather not come that often, but…”_

The headmaster smiled a little and had a look at Theo, still sobbing on his seat. He frowned at the sight, and looked back at Harry who was waiting for a word.

 _“What happened?”_  
_“Come in, I’ll explain to you.”_ he pointed at his office. _“Theo, do you want to come as well?”_

The little boy shook his head, a terrified look on his face.

 _“What have you done to be so afraid, kiddo?”_ Harry thought. He bent down to kiss his forehead.

_“Don’t worry, buddy. You’ll be fine.” he whispered._

Harry got in the room and the headmaster followed, closing the door behind. They were not the only one in the room and Harry frowned at the sight of the other dad, sitting with a little brunette girl on his laps. He offered him a hand, a shy smile showing on the other man’s face.

 _“Good afternoon, I’m Harry Styles.”_  
_“Louis Tomlinson. Looks like our kids have found each other.”_

Harry kept frowning, not getting why this man was here and saying that to him.

 _“So, what is happening?”_ Harry asked again.  
_“Have a sit, M. Styles.”_

Harry did so, waiting for the next part, the one where he’ll finally know what had happened and what his son had done to feel so desperate.

_“There was a fight today during the break.”_

Instantly, anger filled Harry again. He always came here for issues involving proper school stuffs of his son : He had cheated somehow – like it was so big of a deal in pre-school, Harry didn’t even get why they had tests here, and was actually kind of amazed realizing his son was already smart enough to think about cheating. He was dreaming in class – literally, once Theo had fallen asleep on his desk. But he always said to his son not to fight, it was a big value he thought he had taught him and he was proud until today that Theo was a peaceful, non-violent kid. He grabbed the sides of his chair and swallowed with difficulties, trying to calm down. He wanted to burst out of this room and yell at his son, but he couldn’t. Because that would scare his boy for life, probably. And that he had promised. He should never had. God, parenting was so though sometimes and he hated that.

 _“Before you jump to conclusions, Harry,”_ started the other dad, smiling.

 _“Too late.”_ Harry wanted to say. But he kept quiet and waited for the rest of the sentence.

 _“You might want to hear what a great son you’ve raised with your wife.”_  
_“We’re not together anymore. And we never got married.”_

 _“And I’m gay.”_ Harry kept himself to add. He hated that it wasn’t as easy as if he had to say that he cheated on her and found happiness with a new woman. It wasn’t because they were living in a society where showing openly you were gay was still an issue to some people. And Harry was mad about that.

 _“Oh.”_ Louis answered, uneasy. _“I’m… I’m sorry to hear that.”_  
_“Not a big deal, was my fault anyway.”_ Harry mumbled.  
_“That’s what mine said too when she left me with Sally.”_  
_“Gentlemen, I’m sorry but I have other things to deal with.”_

Both dads apologized and Harry focused on the headmaster again.

 _“Kevin and Leo were threatening Sally to beat her up if she didn’t leave them have her candies. By the way M. Tomlinson, that’s not a very wise decision to make.”_  
_“I know and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, sir.”_

Harry looked at Louis, an amused look on his face. He just sounded like a kid, right there. They shared a look and Louis smiled at Harry before kissing the top of the head of his daughter.

 _“Your son,”_ started the headmaster again, to Harry, _“he got in the middle to defend her. He got beaten in his stomach but the teacher got there before it got too serious. And your son never fought back.”_  
_“And… I should be proud that my son was too weak to fight back?”_ Harry asked, lost.

Now he was mad at himself for not teaching his son that fighting is okay for a good reason and that he needed to kick asses sometimes.

_“He protected my Sally. And he was very brave.”_

They shared a look again, and Harry thought the blue eyes of Louis were kind of peaceful. He smiled again, not knowing why and how to even stop. Once again, the headmaster broke the instant.

 _“Why did Theo get so scared and cried? Did he think that you would get mad?”_  
_“I… Well,”_ Harry hesitated. _“I sort of always forbid him to ever get in a fight. It’s a major value to me because it means respect. Use words and don’t punch when you have an issue with someone.”_  
_“And it’s a very important value you taught him, Harry. Your kid is a great one.”_  
_“Well, I have to meet with the parents of Leo and Kevin, if you’ll excuse me?”_  
_“Of course, sir.”_

Louis got up and put his girl down, taking her hand. She kept looking at Harry, a strange look on her face.

 _“That’s… That’s it?”_  
_“The two trouble makers will be punished, don’t worry. But yes, yourself, M. Tomlinson and your kids are free to go.”_ he smiled at Harry.  
_“Class dismissed for the day.”_ Louis added, sounding more excited than his daughter.

Harry thought of the way the headmaster had told his last sentence. Sounding like the four of them were a family. Which was absolutely ridiculous. He got up himself, shook the hand offered by the headmaster and got out of the room, while Louis was saying goodbye as well.  
When he looked at his son, a mixed of a proud and angry feeling flushed through his veins. He kneeled down again to be at his level, and Theo looked at him waiting for the bad thing to happen, as always.

 _“I’m proud of you, buddy.”_ was all Harry could manage to say.

The face of his son lighted up and he got in the open arms offered by his dad. Harry got up, his child in his arms. Louis was looking at them, smiling.

 _“So, is Sally here your girlfriend?”_ Harry asked, amused.  
_“She’s cute. But she’s too young for me, she’s four.”_ the boy said, sounding indignant his dad would think such a thing.  
_“Damn right she is, pal.”_ Louis said, laughing.

And his laugh was a really beautiful sound to Harry’s ears. He couldn’t stop smiling. He managed to stop looking at the man and shared a look with his son.

 _“So I’m not in trouble?”_ Theo asked, uncertain.  
_“Not this time, buddy. But you’ll need some lessons about fighting.”_  
_“I thought you didn’t –”_  
_“Don’t worry,”_ Harry cut. _“I won’t teach you anything I don’t want you to know. Right?”_

They fist bombed and Harry let his son reach the ground. Louis was still looking at him, which he found strange. Their eyes met again, and the blue of theirs were sparkling with a strange glimpse. They didn’t share a word until they got out of the pre-school, each one holding his (their?) child’s hand. Looking at how close they were, they really seemed like a little family. Harry tried to forget the idea but it stuck with him until he got to his car and it was time to say goodbye to Louis.

 _“Right. Hmm, thank you pal, for helping out my girl. You’re a good man, keep it up.”_ Louis said, kneeling down to fist-bomb Theo. _“Sally, say bye?”_

The little girl dropped the hand of her dad and got to Theo to give him a hug. They were the cutest thing to watch. Harry and Louis shared a laugh, and Theo almost had to push the little girl for her to let him go. Without any word, she got back to her dad. She waved at Harry shyly. He did the same and looked once again at Louis.

 _“It’s was, hmm… Nice to meet you.”_  
_“Yeah, you too.”_

It was weird and Harry didn’t know what he could say, but he really didn’t want to leave it there, as stupid as it sounded.

 _“Are you… Are you heading home now?”_  
_“I was thinking of taking Sally to the playground, and maybe have an ice-cre… You know what? Why don’t you and Theo come with us?”_

Louis stopped an instant, not sure if he went too far. A panicked look appeared on his features and he scratched his neck, a bit uneasy.

 _“I mean, if you have noth –”_  
_“Yeah, it could be…fun.”_

Harry bit his lips. He sounded a little too excited right there, that was ridiculous. He cut Louis right in his sentence. He hated the way he was acting. He noticed the smile on Louis’s face and was insanely happy to see that. 

_“You want to go, Theo?”_

He asked his son without being sure he would listen to him if he’d ever say ‘no’. Because he really wanted to go. Theo shrugged, not too excited but not too bored about it.

 _“Will I have an ice-cream?”_  
_“That’s part of the plan, buddy.”_ Harry said, hoping it would definitely convince his kid.

And it did. A few minutes later, they were walking through the park, looking for a playground for the kids. Theo’s face was already covered with chocolate and his ice cream was everywhere on his shirt. Amy was going to kill Harry, but he didn’t bloody care. He was going to wash it before he gave it back to her. And Theo was a kid, kids were dirty. Sally couldn’t manage to eat on her own despites the fact that she was four, so Louis was holding her and helping her out, trying not to spill any vanilla ice-cream all around.

 _“She always ends up dropping it and I’m forced to buy her another, so I’m saving money right there.”_ he said, smiling.

When they finally got to the playground, Theo had finished his treat and went running to the slide, without a care in the world that his face, hands and shirt were covered in chocolate.

 _“Hep buddy, you forgot something.”_ Harry stopped him.

The kid run back to his dad and impatiently waited for him to wash him up before running the other way, while the two dads were laughing at how he couldn’t stop moving everywhere. They sat on a bench near the slide, and Sally quietly finished her ice-cream before joining Theo in the games. Harry frowned, realizing he still hasn’t heard the little girl’s voice.

 _“Your girl is very quiet, compared to my son.”_ he said to Louis, eyes fixed on the baby girl.  
_“She’s really shy. Since her mom left, she barely talk.”_ Louis shrugged.

Louis’s eyes looked over at his girl for a second then got lost in the horizon. He breathed heavily and Harry looked at him, intrigued.

_“People say I should worry because she’s four and it’s unnatural. But I know she talks, she talked before. She just don’t really feel like talking all the time, and that’s fine by me.”_

Harry looked back at the girl, joyfully sliding down the toboggan right after his own son. She was smiling so wide and her eyes were bright blue, like her dad. Her brunette hair was a mess in the wind, but she was so cute, so tiny. And she seemed really happy.

 _“Her mom left and never came back?”_  
_“She said she wasn’t ready to have children. Sally was already three. I mean, to me the hard part was over.”_  
_“Oh boy. Wait for the adolescence part.”_  
_“Yeah, I know. But let me have hope, please.”_

Harry shrugged and Louis smiled so wide, just like his daughter. Harry was feeling so funny inside. He loved the way Louis was smiling, laughing, and pouring his heart out to a complete stranger. They shared a look again, and Louis’s head got down, uneasy once more. Harry cleared his throat and drowned his eyes back to the girl, who was now spinning around one of the poles holding two swings.

_“She really seems happy, even with just a father.”_

Louis looked up at his girl, his beautiful smile back on.

 _“Yeah. I’m so happy that’s she’s okay.”_ Louis stopped a second, hesitating. _“I mean… When Lydia left, I was so scared Sally would go crazy sad and all. But my girl handled it well.”_

There was another minute silent, where both dads kept looking at the two kids playing.

_“Perhaps, even better than myself.”_ Louis laughed finally, a bit embarrassed.

Harry didn’t know what to say after that. But he didn’t have to, since Louis kept going a few seconds later.

 _“I’m sorry to seem so negative all of the sudden.”_  
_“Oh, no, don’t… It’s alright.”_ Harry said, surprised. _“I mean, I can get it can be though. Mine was a lucky split up, I guess.”_  
_“Oh yeah?”_  
_“We managed to stay friends, for Theo. And like I said earlier, it was sort of my fault if we didn’t get along anymore.”_ he shrugged.  
_“Sort of?"_

Another silence. It was a bit funny, how they both needed to stop talking for a minute or so, like they needed to be sure if they could say what they wanted to and not sound like a freak in front of a stranger.

_“Yeah. I mean, not my fault I’m into guys, right?”_

Harry didn’t really know why he just said that. This stupid question, sounding like a joke to make it easier. And somehow he didn’t care what would follow anyway, because he was sure of Louis’s reaction. He was sure the man in front of him was nice and open. And Harry was tired of being ashamed. Louis looked at him, surprised, a strange smile forming on his face.

 _“You’re kidding, right? You can’t be seriously telling me that now, Harry?”_  
_“What… Is it a shock?”_

Harry couldn’t help but smile, sort of frowning at where the conversation was going.

_“No, I mean… No, you do whatever you want with your body. I mean… yeah.”_

Louis was uneasy again and Harry escaped his blue eyes. The silence fell once again between the two. It was Louis’s turn to clear his throat.

 _“Listen, I’m sorry if I just sounded rude, I’m just surprised you told me when we met two hours ago.”_  
_“That’s okay.”_

He still wasn’t looking at Louis, his green eyes lost in the horizon.

 _“I don’t even know why I just blurted that out. I’m sorry. I’m… Yeah, sorry to –”_  
_“Don’t be sorry, mate.”_

Louis put a fist into Harry’s shoulder, smiling. Finally Harry met the eyes of Louis and something clicked in his mind.

 _“Alright, you’re gay. What a big deal.”_ Louis shrugged. _“So, my turn for a secret that shouldn’t be one. The only person I’ve ever been intimate with was Sally’s mum.”_  
_“And I’ve never been intimate with any boy.”_  
_“Then… Well, sorry, but… how do you know you’re into guys?”_ Louis frowned.  
_“I did it with a girl for years without really feeling like it.”_ Harry answered like it was the most logical thing he ever had to say.  
_“And yet, you had a kid.”_  
_“And I don’t regret that.”_

Harry met the brown eyes of his smiling son, playing in the sand. Sally was running around him, laughing.

_“Sure, Theo is exhausting sometimes. But I’m happy he’s here, no matter what I could ever say. The weeks I have him are the -”_

Harry got cut by his phone ringing in his pocket. He got it out and let out a sigh seeing who was interrupting his time with Louis. But he picked up.

 _“Hey there, Amy.”_  
_“Didn’t you forget to call me? Oh, or maybe you’re still in the headmaster’s office which would surprise me since you called me three bloody hours ago, Harry!”_

Harry couldn’t help but smile at how quickly his ex could get mad.

_“Hey, calm down alright. Weren’t you the one telling me I needed to stop worrying about the whole bloody thing?”_

Amy sighed and apologized in a whisper.

 _“Turned out you were right, our son is a good lad.”_ Harry said, eyes locked on his boy.  
_“What happened, then?”_  
_“Two boys beat him up because he defended a girl.”_  
_“Oh my god is he alright? Where are you now? Why didn’t you called me? Wha-”_  
_“Calm down, Amy.”_ Harry rolled his eyes.  
_“You don’t get to tell me that when I have to call you to know what the hell happened to our kid, Harry.”_

Her voice got angrier, and Harry got his free hand on his forehead, tired of dealing with her right now when he could spend time with Louis. He loved Amy. They had a kid together, and it was mundane that she cared about what happened, even when it wasn’t that big and that he was the one angry in the first place.

 _“Alright, sorry I didn’t call. We just went to the playground with the little girl’s dad and I forgot to call you.”_  
_“Which little girl?”_  
_“Do you ever listen to me? The girl Theo got beaten for. Turns out she has a dad and we got to the playground together.”_  
_“Oh.”_ Amy said starting to calm down. _“Is he cute?”_  
_“Amy.”_  
_“Alright, I’m sorry.”_ She laughed. _“I mean, is he more your type than I was?”_  
_“Amy, I thought you were concerned about your son?”_  
_“Yeah but you said he was fine, so now I’m asking about you.”_  
_“I never said he was fine.”_ Harry couldn’t help but laugh. _"But he is!”_

He screamed before Amy was back on barking like a mad woman on the other side of the phone, putting his free arm in the air like she was in front of him ready to fight him. 

_“He got an ice-cream and is playing, everything is alright. Thanks for your concern, I call you back when we’re home, I promise, bye.”_  
_“So he really is your type.”_ Amy laughed again. _“Alright, sorry I interrupted. Bye, Harry.”_

With a new sigh but a smiling face, Harry hung up and put his phone back in his pocket, looking back at the blue eyes already staring at him.

 _“That was quickly done, mate.”_  
_“Yes, she had something to do so I speeded things up.”_ Harry lied, a smile still on his face.

Smile that faded after Louis spoke again.

 _“So I’m your type of guy?”_  
_“Excuse me?”_  
_“You must be deaf for having your phone so loud.”_

Louis was smiling, strangely happy of the effect he was having on the curly-head. Harry was starting to panic, losing his words as his face was turning a violent shape of red and he escaped the eyes of the other dad. Louis put his hand on Harry’s knee, almost laughing.

 _“Hey, don’t freak out, mate. I’m quite flattered.”_  
_“That’s not… I’m… I should leave now.”_

He got up the second after, running after Theo, hoping Louis wouldn’t follow him. Or maybe he wanted to. He had no idea. He was feeling funny all of the sudden, and he hated the fact that Louis knew he started to have kind of a crush on him. They bloody met three hours ago! Harry was so mad at himself. He got to Theo, who was swinging on the swing (duh) and stopped the thing so his son gets off.

 _“We’re heading home now buddy, come on.”_  
_“Already?”_ Theo moaned.  
_“Yes we have to… I have to…. We’re going, that’s it.”_

He grabbed his son’s hand and almost started to run, but Louis got in front of them and every time Harry tried to walk past him, he followed and got back in front of them. Harry let out a sigh, his free hand running wild in his long hair.

 _“Can you please… Just… Let us go.”_  
_“I’m not gonna do that. Not like that.”_

Louis bent down to have his face at the same level than Theo.

 _“Hey, buddy, don’t worry dad was joking, you can go back to play with Sally.”_  
_“It wasn’t a very funny joke, Daddy.”_

Theo dropped the hand of his dad and went back into the sand, while Harry was closing his eyes, extremely nervous.

 _“Listen, Louis…”_ he started, keeping his eyes shut. _“I’m… I’m sorry alright, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or…”_

He opened his eyes again and his head got down the second after, avoiding Louis. He was feeling so childish right now.

 _“I mean… I’m not going to jump on you or something and I… I mean I’m not like that and…”_

He was still having trouble finding his word and he was so nervous he couldn’t look at the man in front of him. He was still wondering how this guy was still here.

_“Did I look uncomfortable back there? If so, I’m sorry. Because I, truly, am flattered.”_

Without a warning, Louis took Harry’s hand, and their eyes finally met again when Harry rose his head. Louis was still smiling. A reassuring smile. And he squeezed his hand, his way to say that he was not going anywhere.

 _“It’s… I’m stupid. I’m sorry because you’re straight and you shouldn’t feel forced to stay and…”_  
_“Who said I’m straight? Dear, your gaydar must be broken! Or I truly suck at sending signal.”_

Harry frowned, looking at an almost-laughing Louis in front of him, their hands still locked.

_“Wha – You’re… What?”_

Then again, Harry couldn’t seem to find his word, and oh, how he hated that.

_“The fact that I’ve been with one girl one time in my life doesn’t mean I can’t be into guys as well, you know that, for sure.”_

This got a smile back to Harry’s face, and he even almost laughed. Louis’s thumb started to strike the back of Harry’s hand, and he couldn’t help but stare at it.

 _“What were the odd that you were my type of guy as well?”_ Louis whispered.

And in the blink of an eye, Louis dropped his hand and put both his palms to Harry’s cheeks. They stared into each other’s eyes, and both fell something deep inside them. There was another minute of silence, where Harry seemed to be lost in another world, forgetting everything.

 _“Can I… Would it be okay if…”_ he tried to say.

But he had no idea what to do, what to say, how to act. And so there he was struggling with words once again.

_“Look at how gross this is!”_

Both dads looked over their shoulders, breaking their eye contact to see an old lady with a stroller, with a boy that must have been two or three years old, staring at them. Louis broke away from Harry and faced the lady.

 _“You shouldn’t be allowed to do that in public, that’s disgusting. It’s a public place!”_  
_“I’m sorry, madam,”_ Louis started, feeling angrier by the minute. _“What is disgusting? I didn’t quite get it?”_  
_“You know damn right. The both of you, touching each other. That shouldn’t be allowed, there are kids around, for god sakes!”_

Harry remained silence, still in shock about what Louis has confessed to him a few second ago, and about what the old lady was saying to them.

 _“Oh. I’m sorry, madam.”_ Louis said again.

Then, he looked back at Harry and put his hands back to his cheeks, just to kiss him the second after. It lasted a few seconds, just for the old lady to have the same surprised look on her face than Harry. The curly-head didn’t even had the time to do anything that Louis was out of his reach and grabbed his hand, looking back at the lady.

_“Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have to teach our kids that love knows no rules. Have a lovely afternoon.”_

He got Harry to follow him, still in shock about everything, and they left the playground with Sally and Theo, while the old lady with the stroller hadn’t move an inch and was still looking at them with a puzzled look on her face. When they were far enough, Louis sighed, angry. He was still holding Harry’s and Sally’s hands and wanted to scream.

 _“I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t mean to…”_  
_“You kissed me.”_ Harry said, not really getting it. _“You kissed me, to teach this bitch a bloody lesson.”_  
_“Daddy, Mommy says you shouldn’t swear.”_ Theo said, not caring about the rest of what his dad had just said.  
_“I… Yeah, Theo, sorry.”_ Harry drowned back his attention to Louis. _“You kissed me.”_  
_“I’m sorr –”_  
_“Don’t. Please. Don’t.”_

Harry smiled back at Louis and they got back to the school, at Harry’s car, without further word, both smiling so wide, their kids running around and their hands still tangled.  
_“This definitely wasn’t a usual appointment with the headmaster.”_ Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his thoughts, and looked back at Louis and his beautiful blue eyes. It was his turn to be nervous and it was written all over his features, which made Harry smile even wider, if that was possible.

_“I didn’t mean to kiss you like that, Harry. I mean… Yes, I wanted to kiss you, but not to prove anything to this old bitch.”_

Louis took a look at the kids now sitting in the grass near the car park, making sure Theo wouldn’t get mad at him for saying the “b” word.

_“Oh, so you wanted to kiss me.”_

Harry had found his words again, and was getting amused about the situation. And insanely happy as well. Louis looked back at him and rolled his eyes.

 _“I wanted.”_ he confirmed. _“And I still want to.”_

The second after, Harry was crashing back his lips to Louis’ ones, without being able to control himself. They’ve met three hours ago, and yet he was kissing him like he never kissed anyone before, feeling Louis’ hands running immediately into his curls, while his arms were wrapped up around his waist. Like in all the movies Amy loved to watch. And Harry’s heart was pounding so fast in his body, he was sure Louis could feel it through their shirts. It was one of the most beautiful days of his life, and he put in his mind to thank Theo later for this unexpected twist in their fate. Because he was somehow certain it was the beginning of something incredible.


End file.
